


［Dickjay] 帶你回家

by rox08094



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox08094/pseuds/rox08094
Summary: 這篇的設定是其實來自太太那篇［Dickjay +Damijay] sweet taste of you原地址：http://mathildehu.lofter.com/post/1d42b10d_1c67665c9大家也可以去那邊看看，已經拿到授权，也可以當成獨立篇章，沒影響的，請放心！





	［Dickjay] 帶你回家

夜色已深，浓厚的乌云有时会遮盖月亮，而随着月亮升到最高点，黑暗也变得越发浓郁。 在哥谭近郊外地区，一辆警车泊在某条僻静的街道上。

车厢在肉眼可见的范围内微微震动，要是从后坐的窗口望入去，便发现两个同样白嫩的屁股正在相撞，大屁股正在操身下的小屁股，粗大可恨的肉棒正在后穴出出入 入，在车厢这个细小的空间里里，可以清晰听到屁股相撞的啪啪声。

「操……操……操你的迪克！」男孩眼角冒出泪水，仰头露出弧线优美的脖子，脚趾因过于的快感而弯曲，全身颤抖地抱紧男人，发出带有哭腔的声音。

「可是dick正在操着你呢……」迪克把头埋入男孩的脖子上，炽热的喘息呼在杰森的皮肤上，下半身像是马达般猛烈抽插。

杰森因为这强烈的冲击，总觉得自己会被撞飞出去，只好更加用力抓紧男人的警服，两人紧贴在一起，因此全身赤裸的杰森，他那外露的乳头会被迪克身上的 警服布料磨擦而变得红肿。

「……唔呜……」

为什么他会和警察干上了？

他是犯罪巷无名的街头混混，而迪克是可恨的哥谭警察。

杰森从来都不喜欢警察，要是有人和他说需要求助的时候，应该要寻求警察的援助的时候，杰森会不屑一顾。

警察？

不但无视犯罪者的罪行，反而同流合污的警察？

孩童诉说自己受到家暴，寻求帮助时，不但要求孩童不要任性，还把孩童带回地狱的警察？

在无辜者被插赃嫁祸，申诉自己无罪时，利用自己权利做交易来一发，才可以免除刑罚或草草结案的警察？

杰森恨透警察，也恨透这个世界了。

所以当他以走私毒品为由，被迪克拘捕的时候，他并没有相迪克会信自己任何一句话，毕竟他是案底多不胜数、来自犯罪巷的孩子。

谁他妈的知道原来他偷的东西有毒品呢？

可是迪克不但相信他的话，还把案件如同考试考上了100分满分，完美地把试卷交递出来。 温暖的笑容并没有融化杰森的内心，相反他向迪克投出一丝嘲讽和迷惑的眼神，不解这个男人内心隐藏着什么目的。

接着一次又一次的拘捕，彼此之间已经有一定的认识，杰森也知道迪克就是迪克，简直无法相信在这个哥谭还有这种老好人，即使这个老好人喜欢到处操着别人，杰森也是如此 这样想的。

杰森怎么发现的？

在某条僻静的小巷里，那时候他坐在防火梯上吸烟，但望到下面纠缠的两人变得缠绵悱恻，杰森尴尬的卡在上面不敢下来，可当他发现其中一个人是 他认识的迪克，脑袋顿时被打空了般空白，整个人都维持几秒的僵硬，接着他整个人都放松接受这个消息，自嘲地继续吸烟去。

不知等了多久，彻骨的寒风透入骨髓，青白的指节失去了温度，突然有人取下那未燃尽的香烟，带有刚刚未完尽的情欲，声音沙哑说，「未成年不可以吸烟 。 」

迪克就站在杰森的眼前，也没有被熟人目睹性事的尴尬，光明正大地从杰森手中抢过香烟，把香烟咬入口中，使尼古丁顺着喉咙入侵肺部，口腔正想吐出白色烟雾 ，温暖柔软的嘴唇贴上，迪克瞪大双眼看着杰森放大的脸孔，直到口腔里所有尼古丁被吸走，杰森退后使双唇分开，在两人之间吐出白色烟雾，为彼此 增添上迷人的面纱，隐隐约约的看不清面貌。

男孩有些挑拨地拉起迪克的领带，在他耳边像亲密的夫妇靠近低语，「操你的……」

杰森调皮地退后，双眼发出闪闪发亮的目光，迪克沉默了一会儿，随后把领带从杰森不满的目光拉回来，整理好自己的警服转身离开，也不知道说给谁听， 如叹息般随风飘走，「……你还没成年。」

自从遇到迪克之后，他生活得到了明显的改善，已经不用以偷窃为生，但世界的恶意绝不会停止。 虽然杰森洗脱了走私毒品的罪名，但他依然被各种理由拘捕，成为警察局的常客，只是迪克会用各种理由伸手介入案件。

由于警察局有人大吵大闹，迪克移步到一间隔音的小房间内，没有电影里有双面镜，四面都是墙壁，中央放了一张台两张椅子，迪克拉开椅子坐下 ，把文件放下略过自我介绍，熟悉地填写杰森的基本资料，「这次是什么？上次那件事的残党？」

「不，我只是早上那件枪击案的目击证人。」杰森坐下来，把双腿放在桌子上抱肩，「还有别填错，我几天前我已经成年了。」

迪克手上的笔顿了一顿，然后若无其视地继续填资料，惯例的一问一答一直是最沉闷的部分，但在这狭窄的房间里像是有什么默默地改变了，令 杰森感到如此难耐。

很好的是，迪克比平时更快完成笔录，站起来把文件整理好，安慰男孩说，「放心，你需要再等等，我们很快会放你出去。」

「操，证人也要等？你把我扔在这房间无聊死我，然后自己一走了之？」

「我没这样的打算。」

「那你他妈的有什么打算？」杰森嘲讽嗤道，抬头对上男人如同打猎的目光，「你打算就在这里上我？别问我为什么会知道，自己照镜子去，你他妈 的就是一脸想上我的表情。」

迪克把手探入杰森的衣服里抚摸，低头吻上他一直梦寐以求的嘴唇，像在沙漠徘徊死亡的旅人喝到水似的，珍惜的品尝那一份甜美，舌头深入吸吮舌根。

杰森也轻轻的回吻对方，迪克内心微微一动，里面被填满得快要涌出来，他接近许久的野猫终于露出柔软的肚皮让他触摸，小心翼翼地把杰森趴在桌子上，裤子已经 退到膝盖，露出那白嫩的屁股。

迪克掏出一支软管，把凡士林挤在手指上，向臀缝摸入后穴，用指腹揉了揉再探入去，在手指被后穴吞入去之后，模仿性交开始抽插起来 ，而感受到冰凉的异物入侵的杰森， 皱起眉头不适地发出微弱的鼻音，「……唔、呜……」

见此迪克用手插入杰森的黑发，再次温柔地吻下交换唾液，并用两指插入后穴搅弄扩张，手指被湿润炙热的肉壁紧紧地咬住，待里面的肉壁变得 柔软，手指拉出暧昧的银丝。

「啊、嗯……操你的……」阴茎顶在杰森未经人事的后穴，虽然已经扩张好，但仍需要强行撑开一点一点进去，杰森闪上眼睛仰头止不 住震动，脚尖勉强踩在地上，把小腿肌肉拉的紧绷，像初生的幼鹿颤颤巍巍。

「杰森，你好棒……」直到肉棒被杰森完美地吞下，屁股紧贴在他的胯部，迪克满意地感叹一声，看着身下瘦骨嶙峋的男孩，杰森还是那么年轻， 才刚刚成年不久。 这踩在道德线边缘，有种迪克正在操未成年人的错觉，罪恶感与快感混合成新的情感。

那是刺激。

迪克他妈的想操死他。

压下内心的黑暗，迪克弯下腰不停亲吻杰森的额头，尽力地温柔地对待男孩浅浅地前后抽插，每时每刻观察男孩的反应，寻找对方的敏感点，但男孩和他拥有不同 的想法。

「我操你妈的，迪克！要干快干！我可不是那些用玻璃做的女人！」杰森不满意地用脚向后一蹬，「别告诉我，你已经不行了？」

本来已经紧绷的理智之丝，『啪』一声已经断了，迪克不管一切用力快速地干起来，粗大可怖的阴茎不断进出着屁股缝隙，杰森感受到屁股被撞得发麻，再 也忍不住地高声呻吟，「操！操！操！唔、啊！」

乳白的精液从小阴茎喷出，猛然的收缩夹得连同迪克也一起高潮，射入杰森的体内。 迪克喘气把肉棒拔出来，使后穴的精液滴滴答答的，在地上绽放一朵朵白花。

「操……」杰森失神地望向门口，突然想起自己就在警察局的刑询室和迪克干上了，「迪克，你有没有关门？」

「待会儿，我们要是旅馆把你体内的精液清理好，不然你会发烧的。」迪克掏出纸巾把地上的精液擦干净，「至于门……由一开始就关上了。」

「在想什么？」

耳朵被咬上，把杰森从回忆拉回来，从那之后已经过了半年，他们已经不只是街头小子和警察的关系，他们大多数时间只是在操着，杰森微微张嘴不知想说什么， 但扔在前座的电话响起。

警车狭窄又闷热，迪克困难地把杰森抱起坐好，伸手拿起手机，喘息闭上眼，呼吸停止，再次睁睁眼的时候，正常得不像是正在玩车震play的人，身 下还依然继续顶弄，杰森捂上嘴，狠狠的瞪迪克一眼。

「这里是格雷森。」迪克没理会把电话接听，语气平淡地说，肉棒继续慢慢的摩擦着，还一边熟练地替男孩撸动阴茎，而杰森只能满脸通红地咬着牙， 默默地忍受着。

「是的……好……我知道了，再见。」

迪克把电话挂掉，突然如同狂风暴雨般的快耸动着臀部，咬舔杰森柔软的唇瓣，舌头与舌头交缠，吸吮着唾液，肉棒在肠道快速磨擦，每一下都擦过男孩体内的 敏感点，突然迪克挺腰把精液灌入去，受到刺激的杰森瞪大双眼，喉管漏出了几声呻吟，同样也一起高潮了。

「发生了什么……」杰森还沉醉快感的余韵，但他可没忘迪克接听电话，突然望过来的眼神。

迪克把衣服穿好，像是正在想适合的措辞，缓慢地说，「你先来我这边睡吧……」

「什么？」杰森不解问。

「你住的地方……近期会有点危险，所以得到安全之前，先住着我家吧……」

「操你的，哥谭每天哪里不危险过！」杰森翻白眼大骂。

迪克温和的蓝眸望过去，「反正就几天，几天之后你就可以回去了，好不？」

杰森别过头，不满意地啧了一声，但迪克嘴角勾起，他知道这是杰森的同意方式。

只是在那一刻的他们并不知道。

他们之间发生了许多事，也许分裂开，碎的一片片，但又无法控制地，把碎片拼回去贴在一起。

最后，那里成为杰森的家。


End file.
